The ship
The ship When an tsunami hits an group of people's boat,They manage to survive.They manage to escape through an big ship.However they are all killed by an masked killer all except Linda.Linda is then shocked when events repeat themselve as an copy of her and her freinds board the ship.Now she must try and change evreything so she can survive. Plot Linda swan and her freind Ken and their freinds Holly,Manny,Johnny and Jaime go in an little ship as they are having the weekend in the sea.They get an help call befour they are attacked by an tsunami,They get under deck but an poor Jaime lets go's off Johnny's hand,Which results in Jaime getting weapt away to her death. They then go on top of their capzised boat.Linda says to Ken and Manny that she sees an ship.They enter it and Linda thinks she saw somebody running and find an axe lying on the floor.Linda enters an dining room with Ken.Linda finds her car keys on the floor.She says to Ken about this and something is not right as her keys are in her pocket.Ken walks away saying he wil find the others. Linda then see's Johnny coming through with an butcher knife.Linda says to back off.Linda then sees that he is missing arm.When he trys to kill her,Linda grabs an knife and kills him.Linda then runs through the thearter room to find Holly and Manny over an dead Ken.Holly says to Linda to back off as Linda shot him.Linda says she did not just when an masked person shoots at them,Which shoots Manny in the eye.Linda and Holy run away and Holly is shot in the leg. Holly is then shot dead as Linda run's away.Linda hides and grabs an axe and is attacked by the killer.Linda however manages to knock the killer over the balcony.Linda cries in shock and throws the axe away on the floor.However Linda then sees an copy of her and her freinds boarding the ship.The copy of Linda finds the axe and someone running just like what happened befour. Linda runs and happenes to find an shotgun with 15 shells.Linda then hides and bumps into Johnny befour he attackes her copyself.Linda explains what is happeneing and Johnny tells Linda that she is insane.However,Linda does not takes this too kindly and shoots him in the arm which she was so close which is why his arm was missing. Linda runs into the dining room and she drops her car keys.However she hears the copys of Ken and Linda coming in the room.Linda hides and as Ken leaves,Johnny comes and is about to kill Linda.However,The real Linda steps in and shoots Johnny to put him out of his misery.She then is about to shoot the other copy of Linda but has not got the heart to kill her.The copy of Lina runs away. Linda then bumbs into the thearter where Holly and Manny are.Linda tells them to run and not to trust anyone but her.However Jess comes back with blood on her face.We are tricked into beliveing this is the real Jess.They walk into an room and that Jess slashes Manny in the nck hundreads of times.Holly cowers in fear as that Jess is about to kill her just as the real Jess comes in. An fight happens and Jess and Holly manage to shake off the killer Jess.Jess and Holly then get on the roof just when we see hundreads of Holly's corpse evreywehre.However,Jess learns that when she was attacked by the killer,The killer shot at the roof which killed someone as Jess heard her scream.Jess tells Jess to look out but Holly is shot in the eye. Jess then learns she really is an copy as there were hundreads of Holly's about the place.Jess then runs away just when the group of copys come back to the ship.Jess however has an sick mind that she can and try to kill them all just so that the copy Jess can push her over.Jess then kills Jimmy beforu the previous copy of Jess will cut his arm off. Jess then bumps into Ken.Ken does not know who she is til he sees her wearing Jess's shoes.Jess cries and shoots Ken who falls over the balcony just to Manny and Holly see.Jess then shoots Manny befour the copy comes.Holly is horrified and runs away screaming.Holly is then stalked by Jess.Holly gets help through radio and we learn the help call eariler was by Holly.Holly is shot in the leg but is smart and hides in an deck. However the other copy of Linda murders her by accident as she thinks Holly is an copy.The murderous Linda meets up with the other Linda.Linda decides to trick the other Linda and runs an different way than the last time.She manages to shake off the Linda and is about to kill her with an shotgun.The other Linda says who is she.Linda says you and murders her in cold blood. Linda then waits the other arrival of the copys.She shoots Noel and Jimmy in the eye while they are on the capzised ship.Holly screams and jumbs into the sea.However,Manny trips up and falls in top of her.Linda shoots Ken and the copy of Linda backs away befour getting shot in the leg.Holly and Manny get in the cruize and Manny says they need weapons. They find an shotgun and head up to the roof where they see the corpses of Holly evreywhere.Holly says to Manny that she thinks she has been there.Holly then remembers dying just when Linda was about to find help. Holly then says that they are always 3 Linda's and if there is only one Linda they can survive.Meanwhile we see a dying Linda aboarding the ship.Linda looks evreywhere and sees the murderous Linda who stabs her.This makes only one Linda.Holly and Manny run about the place with an shotgun to hunt down Linda.However she slices Manny's throat and an terrified Holly screams and runs away. Holly ends up in the dining room.She then finds an radio and makes an stress signal as she knows that she and the copys always lisitened to it befourthey were hut by an tsunami.She manages to speak clearly and tells them if they find an ship don't board it.Then Linda smashes in and kidnaps Holly and ties her up.She then butchers her leg and cuts her head off. The copys then see the ship and as told don't board it.All except Holly who now has the gift that Linda had.She tells them to stay there.Whrn she walks in Manny runs after her followed by Ken and Jimmy.However the murderous Linda comes and kills Jimmy and Ken is slashed in the neck and then she chases the others.Manny hides with an baseball bat but is still killed by Linda. Linda chases Holly and the chase ends up in the roof.The copy of Linda walks in and sees what is happening.Holly then can not tell the diference as teh copy of Linda fell into blood which went into her face. Holly shoots the wrong Linda and the other Linda runs away.Holly then sees her copy and her copy freinds coming to the ship but not going in it.Holy then stops Linda from shooting them an both fall into the boat.They fight which resluts in Jimmy and copy of Linda getting killed.Holly manages to save Ken's life and sees Manny getting killed.Raged,Linda grabs an axe and swings the axe to Linda.However,Linda grabs onto it an an death fight is occured and Holly barely makes it alive. Ken,Meanwhile,Is hideing as he is too shocked from the encounter and shoots himself.Linda then trys to kill Holly but the copy of Holly kills Linda.That Holly says she needs to shoot herself so that Holly will survive.However Holly grabs onto the gun an shoots herself. We then see Holly getting rescued and she says that an tsunami hut and only she and Ken survived but Ken shot himself.She got rid off the other bodys and put them on the ship.Holly is then seen is an shop.It is two years later.She is selling her new book The ship and is doing what exactley happened befour she got on the ship so that this stuff is all wrong.However,She then sees an woman saying meet u again. She looks up and sees Linda smileing.Linda then disapears.Then an year later we see her terrified as she board the boat with her 'freinds' Manny,Ken,Jaime,Johnny and Linda The tsunami then hits but an smart Holly manages to let them all die in the tsunami and they are never heard or seen again.